The major impediment to the wide implementation of DNA diagnostic methods is their cost. Technologies to simplify current DNA diagnostic methods and to make them cost competitive with antibody based assays are extremely desirable. Boron Biologicals' new selective silver staining technology could dramatically enhance the price/performance ratio, ease of use and the speed of many currently available DNA based diagnostic methods. Compared to leading alternative techniques, the potential advantages of Boron Biologicals' proprietary technology are: reduced material costs, faster detection procedures, greater safety (eliminating radioisotopes or toxic dyes), greater ease of use for manual systems and greater ease of automation. Preliminary results with model compounds clearly show the possibility of selectively staining DNA probes. Phase I studies will focus on determining feasibility with large probe size DNA fragments in real situations on gels or membranes, and to determine the limit of detection. Methods will also be investigated to improve the yield of modified nucleotides required for the synthesis of probes. Phase II studies will focus on methods of quantitation, demonstration of feasibly with clinic samples and in situ diagnostic methods using selective silver staining. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Successful completion of this project will provide a simple, low cost, easy to use, selective DNA detection technology for DNA based diagnostics. DNA probes, if cost effective can replace antibody based diagnostic tools, as well as provide a means for early detection of genetic and infectious diseases. In addition DNA probes also have applications in Forensics, environmental monitoring, etc. to name a few.